Memórias De Um Livro Sem Título
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Gostaria de Dedicar essa a alguém, mas acabo de me lembrar que em algumas coisas, não devemos mencionar nomes..." OneShot ItaSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sensei... Por enquanto... (6)

**N.A.: **Bem, mais um surto psicótico-criativo dessa autora louca (6) Espero que gostem dessa fic que, como disse meu amado Miseno-san, é original.

**_Boa Leitura!_**

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

**Memórias de Um Livro Sem Título**

_-_

**-**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

_-_

_-_

_Gostaria de Dedicar essa a alguém, mas acabo de me lembrar que em algumas coisas, não devemos mencionar nomes..._

_Há anos me disseram que livros não nos valem a vida. Nunca entendi o real significado dessa frase. Mas eu tinha um dom que poucos poderiam profanar. Quando entendi o que esta frase realmente valia, já era tarde e eu não tinha motivos para voltar atrás. Nunca me arrependi do que fiz. Eu tinha orgulho de mim mesma por ter um dom que poucos tinham, por mais que vários farsantes estivessem no mercado. Eu havia ganhado o dom da escrita. Em sua forma plena, para redigir o que minha imaginação trouxesse._

_E eu apenas escrevia. No início, pequenos textos para a escola. Ganhei um bom destaque por isso. E quanto mais eu escrevia, mais eu lia. Porque ler para mim, era a base da cultura. Foi quando um amigo meu, tão sábio, talvez por estar magoado comigo, ou talvez por naquele momento ele ter ganhado essa sabedoria, disse-me tal frase "... Livros não nos valem a vida. Você, mais do que todos, deveria saber disso"._

_Naquele instante, eu fiquei confusa sobre o que realmente significava aquela frase. Mas não dei o devido valor, pois eu tive a plena certeza de que havia perdido meu maior amigo. E perdi mesmo. Ele não voltou a falar comigo mais. E tampouco tive notícias dele pelo resto daquele ano. Ouvi falar nele, anos depois, na faculdade, e antes de me formar no Ensino Médio, que ele estava namorando uma das maiores herdeiras industrial. Não me recordo o nome. Sei que era de suma importância tal jovem._

_Voltando àquele passado para entender o presente, eu continuei a redigir meus textos, postando-os na internet, sob vários pseudônimos, aventuras que nunca cheguei a viver, romances que nunca conheci, coisas que muitos precisavam ler. Foi nessa época que resolvi escolher uma carreira que sustentasse todo esse meu espírito e minha imaginação. Escrever livros._

_Quando decidi isso, comecei a me esforçar para ganhar mais destaque do que já recebia. Notas altas já não me satisfaziam, agora eu queria reconhecimento, tanto escrito quanto verbal. As aulas de Literatura agora se transformavam em meu palco pessoal, onde eu poderia inventar e reinventar como eu bem entendesse, sem obedecer regras. E quando tudo terminou, eu comecei a faculdade. Letras, para dar aulas. Apenas mais um estudo de línguas para conseguir meu sonho._

_Continuei a ganhar destaque em tal época. Na faculdade, meu nome sempre era o primeiro, para discursos, peças, trabalhos, não havia uma pessoa que não quisesse essa ajuda que eu poderia prover. Professores sempre entusiasmados com esse grande avanço, como se eu fosse uma sensação nova e melhorada de Albert Einstein. _

_Após a faculdade, meus gratificantes anos de ouro agora tomavam seu rumo à escrita. Comecei meu primeiro romance naquela época. Um romance cheio de suspense e mistérios, onde nada acabava com um final feliz, apenas novos começos e promessas de futuros diferentes. Esse livro, ao sair no mercado, me rendeu uma fama que eu não sabia ter. A pequena editora com a qual eu tinha contrato nunca havia esperado eu ter tanto lucro assim com apenas um livro. Foi instantâneo. As cartas redigidas a mim eram inúmeras. E o sucesso era tanto que tive de ser passada a uma editora maior para ter mais futuro._

_Nessa época, todos queriam saber como uma indigente com apenas uma faculdade de Letras tinha vendido tantos exemplares em seu primeiro livro. Não havia explicações para quem não havia lido meu romance. Apenas após lerem as perguntas eram caladas. E lembro, com o maior dos sorrisos, o título do livro que me ergueu com uma simples frase: "O homem sem face". O título que meus leitores nunca esqueceriam, por ser o primeiro exemplar vivo de um romance que despertava interesse apenas com a frase inicial: _

"Em certos momentos da vida, alguém sempre vai nos parar para perguntar se estamos seguros de nossas escolhas, essas pessoas, quando elas conseguem atingir esse propósito, fazem-nos pensar em nossa vida até aquele momento, porém quando não conseguem, são esquecidas facilmente por nossa memória, mas quando nos deparamos com uma que faz querermos mudar todo o nosso futuro, essas são as mais difíceis de abandonar no esquecimento".

_Meus leitores se interessaram pela frase inteligente que foi guiada por meus dedos. E que deu início a um livro Best-Seller de uma escritora que só teve isso em sua carreira. Pois minha carreira virou minha vida sem eu sequer perceber. Eu vivia através de meus livros as aventuras, romances que eu nunca teria na minha vida estavam nas páginas dos meus livros._

_Foi naquela época que tive grandes propostas de futuro. Propostas que dei as costas, pois minha carreira, como vai até hoje, ia de vento em popa, sempre achei que esses romances que eu escrevia eu poderia viver mais adiante. Nessa época eu o conheci. Um homem de parar o trânsito. Um homem que me desejava. Eu sempre encarei apenas isso, ele me desejava, então, após algumas noites, ele me conseguiu. Conseguiu meu corpo apenas, pois minha mente estava em algum dos romances que eu estava editando naquele momento._

_Quando saí, pela madrugada, de seu apartamento, ele ainda dormia, mas eu pouco me importava, era apenas sexo. Eu, como humana, também tinha certas necessidades. E não era a primeira vez que acontecia algo assim. Cada vez que voltava desses encontros, sentia motivação para fazer páginas e mais páginas de alguma história. História que iria novamente virar outro Best-Seller que eu colecionava._

_Porém, ele não sumiu como os outros normalmente o faziam. Ele continuou a insistir. Ele queria manter uma espécie de relacionamento comigo. Na época, me deixei levar e apenas curti. Ficamos enrolando por algum tempo, até que ele pediu um relacionamento sério. E eu neguei. Disse que eu não tinha tempo para isso, que estava em minha melhor fase de carreira. Lembro com avidez a expressão de mágoa em seu olhar._

_Ele falou que me amava, e que por isso, iria deixar eu ir para onde eu bem entendesse. Na época nem me importei por estar trocando uma pessoa por um objeto. Mas era meu sonho, e eu estava realizando ele melhor do que eu imaginava. Aquela certeza me deu mais ânimo para continuar. Porém, eu também era afetada pelo tempo. E com isso, não ouvi falar dele tão cedo. Diziam os jornais que ele havia fundado uma multinacional e que faturava muito bem. Não me recordo agora o nome. Sei que ainda hoje é uma das maiores._

_Nunca fui ligada em nomes. Nem daquele que eu desperdicei o amor. Que eu neguei meu amor. Como eu disse antes, não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Arrependo-me do que __não__ fiz. E não ter dado chance para viver e para amar é algo que me arrependo. O tempo acaba passando para todos nós. E para mim, passou também. Acabei continuando com meus Best-Sellers como é perceptível. Porém, esbarrei novamente naquele homem que eu não sabia amar. Voltamos a nos falar, mas eu sentia que ele ainda me olhava com um jeito apaixonado._

_Jeito que, sem eu perceber, acabei desprezando. E aos poucos, nossos encontros ao invés de quase diários, passaram a mensais. O contato foi-se perdendo. E uma dessas manhãs, eu levantei e me olhei, pela primeira vez em anos, em um espelho. Vi que meu rosto havia ficado mais velho. Meu olhar não tinha mais brilho. Meu cabelo estava opaco. A única coisa que havia me restado eram minhas fantasias, meus contos._

_E eles não me satisfazem mais. Estou aqui, para, escrevendo minha última peça. Meu último suspiro de fantasia. Pois agora, tenho 45 anos e quero correr atrás do que perdi. Daquele homem que eu sei que pode me fazer feliz. Sinto desapontar vocês com este último livro, mas espero que vocês entendam como eu entendi o valor daquela frase "Livros não nos valem a vida". Para meu amigo, que há anos perdi, sinto muito. Para aquele homem que agora corro atrás, eu te amo. Livros nos dão experiências maravilhosas, mas não podemos viver através deles._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Haruno Sakura_

Olhei para aquele final de livro alguma porção de vezes antes de suspirar e me considerar totalmente satisfeita. Minha maior obra de todos os tempos estava feita. Seu título? "Memories of a Untitled Book". Em outras palavras, Memórias de Um Livro Sem Título. Um título adequado perto de outros que seriam inadequados. Consegui, por acaso, o endereço daquele amigo que desprezei no passado. E vou mandar uma cópia do livro para ele. Autografada.

A Editora não gostou muito desse final da minha carreira. Mas eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para começar a viver a minha própria vida. E se algum dia eu sentisse vontade novamente, eu voltaria a escrever. Agora, só quero voltar a minha vida. Aquela que só lembro com sucesso profissional.

**...**

Uma batida em minha porta me surpreendeu naquela tarde de domingo. Uma chuvosa tarde de domingo. Um aguaceiro horrível. Quem eu sã consciência sairia naquele tempo? Sorri comigo mesma e retirei os óculos de leitura. Eu faria uma coisa dessas. Mesmo com 45 anos, eu faria isso apenas para sentir a chuva. Rumei à porta da minha casa e a abri. O que vi não era nem de longe o que eu esperava.

Uma figura de cabelos negros, longos e ensopados estava parada a minha frente. Os olhos vermelho-sangue me fitavam intensamente e o rosto com leves marcas em cada lado do nariz levava uma misteriosa esperança presa ao semblante.

- Sakura? – Ele me perguntou. Na hora, eu o reconheci. Apenas a voz me fez lembrar a quem pertencia aquele semblante. Eu arregalei os olhos e fiquei boba por um segundo. O instante suficiente para uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto e eu gritar seu nome:

- Itachi! – Pulei em cima dele e o derrubei na chuva, sem nunca desgrudar-me do mesmo. Fiquei tão ensopada quanto ele, mas a felicidade que eu senti foi única.

- Será... Que podemos conversar? – Perguntou-me. Eu sorri e assenti. Levantei-me com ele e entramos em casa. Peguei toalhas para nos secarmos enquanto sorria comigo mesma. Eu me sentia leve, como nunca antes. Levei-o até minha sala e fiz algo quente para tomarmos, mas inevitavelmente, ele continuava molhado. Tudo aquilo não parecia adiantar nada perto daquele homem ensopado.

- Troque de roupa. Tem algo de meu irmão lá em cima. Algo deve lhe servir – Falei, levando-o até o quarto que meu irmão costumava habitar quando vinha me visitar. Não eram constantes tais visitas, mas o suficiente para que ele deixasse roupas por perto.

Desci para ajeitar minha própria bagunça até que ele retornasse. Não senti os minutos passarem até sentir o corpo quente e cheiroso de um banho perto do meu gelado. Ele me abraçava. De uma forma que me arrepiava completamente.

- Eu li seu último livro. Eu tenho todos eles na verdade. Mas eu recebi um exemplar seu autografado – Falou em meu ouvido. Senti mais arrepios. Sorri comigo mesma.

- Culpa minha... Você o leu? – Perguntei dócil. Ele estreitou o abraço e me fez virar e encará-lo de uma forma como nunca tinha visto-o antes: apaixonado. Por mim.

- Li. Alguma porção de vezes, tenho que admitir. Mas li sim... Último livro não é ? – Falou ele me olhando de um jeito que _me_ deixa sem jeito.

- Pois é, resolvi correr para resgatar a minha vida... Ou o que sobrou dela – Brinquei com um sorriso. Minha mão foi parar no rosto dele. A pele tão macia e quente. Convidativa. Descobrir amá-lo era um sentimento que sempre de deixava surpresa.

- E sobre aquele homem, que você diz amar? – Vi traços de esperança naquele olhar que parecia carente agora. Eu sorri. E apenas me aproximei devagar, levando meus lábios para junto dos dele. Antes de encostar meus lábios aos lábios dele, respondi:

- Eu estou com ele agora, e espero que ele me aceite de volta – E acabei com aquela distância que me torturava. Um beijo dele fez com que meu mundo se tornasse mais vívido. Fez com que tudo isso que fiz para minha carreira valesse a pena. E quando nos separamos, ele falou algo que aumentou essa certeza:

- Mesmo que você não quisesse ele, ele sempre iria te aceitar de volta. – Abri um sorriso e derramei as únicas lágrimas que poderia derramar na minha vida: de alegria. Porque só Uchiha Itachi seria capaz de fazer, eu Haruno Sakura, feliz.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**Bem, como sempre, minhas fic não são nada do que se espera. E acho que essa ficou um lixo, mas meu revisor afirmou que não. Então resolvi postar. Andei meio parada por algun hamséculos... Mas enfim, agora pretendo voltar àquela rotina de escrever. Para quem anda acompanhando minhas outras fics, pretendo SIM continuá-las. Só preciso de tempo com cada anime para poder escrevê-las.**

**Beijos,**

_Reviews ?_

_Neko Sombria_


End file.
